


Honeymoon (Un Deux Trois)

by jirodiseu



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Thanks, also banri is of age, but like even if he wasnt, tsumugi is wearing panties i forgot to establish that, your honour they are in love and have kinky fetish sex every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirodiseu/pseuds/jirodiseu
Summary: “You’re enjoying this, Settsu-kun? You’ve become quite excited. How naughty,” she whispers, a finger lifting up to her soft lips, giving a sly smile as Banri begins to buck against her foot. “I won’t tell, Banri-kun.”
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 21





	Honeymoon (Un Deux Trois)

Banri sat with his arms crossed in the classroom, chair tipped backwards as he stared at the ceiling, neck exposed. He hadn’t done anything wrong, really. A friend of the twerp who had started a fight with Banri had snitched, and though Banri hadn’t started it, he was in the process of ending it when they got caught. Nothin’ like getting found with your fist connecting to some underclassman’s nose to get you in trouble with your teachers.

“Settsu-kun, please sit in your chair properly,” a voice scolded as the door opened and closed, making Banri scoff softly.

“Ah, Tsukioka-sensei~,” Banri chimes, letting the chair’s front legs fall back down onto the floor, head falling forward so he had to look from under his eyelashes to see his teacher by the desk. His hair fell in front of his eyes, making him push it behind an ear before speaking again. “There’s been a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding,” Tsukioka-sensei repeated. Mouth pursed slightly as she leaned back against the desk, pencil skirt riding up just a little on her thighs. “I don’t understand how me watching you throw a punch to a boy younger than you is a  _ misunderstanding _ , Settsu-kun, but enlighten me.”

“Well,” Banri starts, rubbing at the back of his neck as he leans back again, chair tipping. “Well, it’s actually a funny story…” He doesn’t get another word in before Tsukioka-sensei’s black heeled foot is stepping on the space of his chair between his legs, dangerously near his crotch, and pushing the front legs down onto the floor again.

“Sit  _ correctly _ , Settsu-kun,” the woman snaps, tucking her long hair behind her ear. “We don’t want you having an accident, do we?”

Banri’s mouth gapes like a fish, unable to form words as his teacher’s foot stays in its place, and Banri can see just the barest hint of flesh beneath her skirt. Her stockings reach up to mid thigh, and then leave pretty, pale flesh in Banri’s vision. And there, in the shadows between her legs, a flash of colour-- 

“Settsu-kun, you understand you were in the wrong, correct? Even if it hadn’t been you who started the fight, it’s your job as the upperclassman to--”

The words melt together as Tsukioka-sensei speaks, Banri being far too busy to try and get another look up her skirt, mouth feeling dry as his teacher’s natural body movements slightly spread her legs apart, much to Banri’s (and his slightly growing chub’s) delight. He bit his lip, trying to hold his smile in, as to not cause any suspicion from the still ranting teacher, though he couldn’t help but softly tap the top of her foot, making her words cut short as she brought her gaze back to him. 

“Tsukioka-Sensei, could you move your foot please?” Banri asks, words liquid sweet as he gives her a smile. She mutters a small  _ of course, sorry _ , and moves her foot off, barely letting it hit the ground before Banri has the chair tilted back again, grin turning wicked as he watches her face pinch. “Continue on, sensei,” Banri says, tilting back and forth a few times. Tsukioka-sensei’s face goes red before she brings her foot back onto the chair, aiming and landing…

Right on Banri’s cock.

Banri doesn’t even get to hear the words his teacher was surely trying to form before the chair is back on the floor correctly, and his hands fly to the thin ankle connected to the foot on his crotch, a breathy moan leaving his lips.

“Settsu Banri, I told you to sit straight!” Tsukioka-sensei says, not even caring that her student’s dick is under her shoe. In fact, she presses down against it, facial expression turning into a scowl. “I’m your superior, and yet you treat me with no respect. You need discipline, that’s what you need.”

“W-wait, Tsukioka-sensei,” Banri starts, only to be cut off with another grind down of heel on crotch, making him whine, face flushing as he grips his teacher’s ankle. “W-wait, I’m-”

“You what Settsu-kun?” Tsukioka-sensei asks, but then her smile becomes saccharine, foot continuing a slow, hard grind on Banri’s crotch. “You’re enjoying this, Settsu-kun? You’ve become quite excited.”

“S-sensei…” Banri moans, only for her to laugh and lean forward, one arm resting on her knees as the other reaches to banri’s hair, pushing strands out from in front of his face and pulling them back against his scalp, fingers tangling in his locks.

“How naughty,” she whispers, a finger lifting up to her soft lips, giving a sly smile as Banri begins to buck against her foot. “I won’t tell, Banri-kun.”

The sound of his name falling so easily from his teacher’s lips only makes Banri moan louder, hips continuing their pace. He whines, leaning up to his teacher, attempting to catch her by surprise in a kiss, only for his hair to be yanked back, exposing his neck and making him grunt from the sting.

“Uh-uh,” Tsukioka-sensei scolds, but Banri soon feels fingers against his lips. “No one said you could kiss me, you know.” Banri wants to protest, wants to argue that she’s got her foot against his dick, the least she could do is spare him a kiss or two, but as he opens his mouth, two fingers are shoved inside of his mouth, making a startled noise leave his lips instead of the words he had been preparing to say.

“Thukeyokah-thenthei?!” He attempts, embarrassed completely by his slurred speech caused by the dainty fingers currently making themselves at home in his mouth.

“Ah, Banri-kun, you’d look really cute with a gag,” Tsukioka-sensei mumbles, wiggling her fingers inside Banri’s mouth. “Maybe next time.”

The words startle Banri into one final push, cumming inside his pants as Tsukioka-sensei’s foot continues its slow grind, and somewhere in the back of Banri’s mind, he wishes he could have seen those pretty feet stained with white.

\---

“Tsumugi-san is so mean,” Banri whines from the bed, only to hear Tsumugi laugh as he unpins the wig from his head, gently placing it back on its stand on his dresser, and slipping his heels off his feet, breathing a sigh of relief at the sensation of his feet catching a break.

“I’m not mean,” Tsumugi replies, turning to Banri with a hand on his hip, skirt still on his hips, watching Banri’s red face get buried into a pillow at the sight of his boyfriend before him.

“Did you mean what you said?” Banri questions, voice muffled but still audible, as Tsumugi makes his way over to him, sitting next to him on the bed, hand reaching to pet his hair.

“What, that you need to be disciplined?” Tsumugi teases, leaning down to kiss the top of Banri’s head. He’s about to pull his hand back when Banri’s suddenly shoots up to grab his wrist, keeping it in place.

“That I’d look cute with a gag,” Banri says, and Tsumugi’s eyes instantly light up, fingers tangling in Banri’s hair.

“Do you want to find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> im gay and its 3.30 am and i work today but sometimes u gotta write foot fetish porn thats all.  
> based off this art https://twitter.com/mimosa__cafe/status/1276385663340945408 and also the one right under that *drool emote*


End file.
